Fractured fairytale
by hotpink jellybean
Summary: With my laugh teasing his lips until they melt on mine, and the sun beating down on our bare skin, I have a shocking realisation. I don't love him. I don't love his playful grin that I see evry time I close my eyes. An untold love story of Soda and Sandy


AN: When I first read the outsiders, I immediately fell in love with Soda. He's so innocent, carefree, funny, reckless, and amazing. And the thing with Sandy always seemed to bug me. Like an untold love story that S.E. Hinton didn't seem to stress enough.

Disclaimer: I don't own... there! I said it!

* * *

><p>Sandy's POV:<p>

"And I'm pretty sure that's a star too."

I laughed as soon as I heard Soda's voice behind me. Without looking, I could tell that he was talking to Two-Bit. He would only make a joke like that around Two-Bit.

Two-Bit reached his arm around my shoulders and said, "Hey there beautiful. What are you doin' here with a bunch a greasers?"

I laughed and quickly shoved him off. I fluttered my eyes flirt like and smiled so Soda knew I was kidding. "I don't know what I'm with my life Two-Bit. It's you I want to be with forever!" I said dramatically and threw myself on the ground next to him. "Come to me!"

"Sorry, doll, but I've got my eye on another blond." Two-Bit said, then winked at Soda. "I guess there's gonna be some affairs goin' on."

Soda laughed and put his hands out to help me up. "So where's the party at Two-Bit?"

He shrugged and took out a cigarette to light it. He took a big drag on it. "I think the gang are all goin' to watch some movie. Darry's idea." He smirked and put his arm around Soda. "I'm gonna pick me up a blond. So you two'll be alone for a bit."

I winked at Two-Bit as Soda helped me to my feet. "I promise I won't go too far. Remember? Affair?"

Two-Bit chuckled as he ran out of the park. I know this has nothing to do with anything, but Two-Bit runs weird. Just sayin'. Anyway, finally me and Soda were alone.

"So what's new?" I asked casually as Soda put his arm around me.

He shrugged. "Everybody's the same. Darry's yelling at Pony. Pony's doin' whatever. Dally's being Dally. Nothin' new." He started to run towards the jungle gym. He turned to me and smiled his famous grin. "Wanna play?" He asked.

I smiled. "Always." I whispered and started to run towards him.

When he saw me running towards him, he started to race to the swings. Of course, I was faster. So I easily caught up to him. It didn't take long to get to the swing set.

I sat down on a swing as Soda stood behind me, ready to push. A question popped into my head that has been bugging me for awhile.

"Soda?" I asked. "Are you still happy? Without your parents?"

He stayed quiet for a few minutes. I wouldn't have known he was there except for his hands gently pushing on my back, pushing me on the swing.

"It's not like it was before." He admitted. "Darry had to give up college to keep Pony in school. I dropped out to earn more money. Me, Darry, Pony. We're all we have left. Sometimes I wonder if..." His voice trailed off.

He stayed silent. Which was an odd thing for Soda. I realised he wasn't pushing me anymore. It was odd. How did all of this affect Soda? He hardly talked about it.

"Soda?" I asked turning round. I saw him staring off into the distance in front of me. Probably thinking.

I stood up and walked to him. My talk-to-me kind of walk. I rubbed his arm softly. "Soda... what's wrong?" I asked quietly.

He seemed to jump out of a daze. For a small moment, I didn't see his playfulness that I always see in his eyes. For one small moment, I saw what no other person had every seen in his eyes. I saw a deep, dark determination with a hint of blood thirstyness. I even saw fear an uncertainty in those eyes. For that small moment, his eyes were strangers. They weren't the eyes I loved.

"Soda?" I asked, surprised, alarm, and worry all in my voice.

He turned to me, his eyes carefree and playful again. "Turn around. You see the red mustang?" He whispered.

I spun around. There was a red and grey looking mustangs circling the park. I groaned in annoyance to hide my fear. Socs.

"They're pretty deep out of territory don't ya think?" I whispered back.

He nodded and dug into his back pocket to grab a switchblade. I reached down and grabbed an old beer bottle. I smashed it on the swing set and got my fearless look on.

Soda laughed and said, "Sandy? Have I ever told you that you're the coolest person I've ever met?" I turned to him, smiled, and nodded. He chuckled again.

The red mustang drove up to the park, with the grey looking one following. Five of them got out of the red one, and the same number in the grey one. There was a mall swagger in their steps. Probably drunk.

"Hey greasers!" A red haired one yelled. I stepped back and went closer to Soda. He had apparently lit a cigarette, probably to look tuff. I calmed down a bit. God I wish these Socs would just go away.

The ten Socs had gotten closer. They were just standing there at the other pair of swings. The red headed Soc guy seemed like the leader.

"So? What's a sweet thing like you doin' with some stupid greaser." A black haired guy asked. All of them moved forward a little.

"I'm a grease too." I said casually. Soda had that weird stranger look again. But again, only for a small moment. He took out his cigarette and threw it on the ground.

"Your right." The black haired Soc agreed. "I'd never kiss trash."

"You're outa your territory." Soda warned. "You better watch it."

The red head pulled out a switchblade. He seemed only slightly drunk. "Your Darry's kid brother aren't ya? Sodapop Curtis?"

Soda nodded. "Yeah. Why?"

The whole kind of moved forward. I got ready to run.

"Because," The red head said slowly. "I got me a score to settle with him." He looked up and smirked. "How fun would it be to get revenge on his kid brothers?"

Immediately, the other Socs started to sprint towards us. I took Soda's hand and we both started to run towards the edge of the park. Hopefully, Darry or Dally or somebody would come by and help.

We were almost at the treeline when we both saw another red mustang about to cut us off. We turned around to run the other way, but saw the other Socs running closer to us. We were trapped.

"Soda?" I whispered. "What do we do?" I went closer to him, giving him a side hug, slightly behind him. Too bad I dropped my smashed bottle at the swings.

"I don't know." He admitted. He smiled at me. "Stall?" He suggested. I chuckled and hit him playfully.

The blue mustang parked and two more guy Socs got out with two girl Socs. One of the girls caught my eye with her long and vibrant red hair.

"Good of you to join us Randy." The red head guy Soc said. "We'll go to that party soon as we're done. So?" He turned to Soda and smirked. "Any last words?" He teased.

"Yeah," Soda said flicking his switchblade, "Bring it!"

Instantly, five Socs ran at Soda. Soda flung me away from him, which got him rammed down by a Soc. Soda easily kicked him off, but the other four Socs were already trying to get him down.

"Soda!" I yelled desperately. I tried to run and help, but two other Socs had magically appeared behind me and rammed me to the ground. "Get off of me!" I screamed.

I got Soda's attention. He looked at me and started to run to help me. But while distracted, about seven Socs dragged him to the ground. We never had a chance to win this fight.

The red haired girl had grabbed another Socs arm. "Bob! Make this stop!" She were running don her cheeks. "You can't be this drunk!"

The Soc named Bob laughed. "Come on Cherry... after this we're gonna go to the party! You can wait till then can't you?"

Soda started to struggle, but he couldn't get free with five Socs holding him down back first. I tried to, but I was held down stomach first.

The red headed guy Soc walked calmly over to Soda. He took Soda's switchblade that he dropped and held it tauntingly over Soda's head.

"You know Soda, you are pretty goo lookin'. I can see what that girl sees in you." He held the blade over Soda's lips. "It'd be a shame if ya couldn't kis her."

Slowly, he made deep cuts in Soda's lips. Dark red blood started to imerge out of the cuts. The Soc then smeared it across Soda's chin. Soda coughed despite himself and blood splattered through the air.

"And if she couldn't kiss your cheeks."

"Josh!" The red haired girl yelled. "Please don't!"

The Soc, who was apparently named Josh, placed the blade on Soda's cheek. He very slowly cut three deep slash marks in his cheek. Blood leaked out dripped down into Soda's hair. Josh did the sme to the other side too.

"Stop!" I cried, still struggling. I looked at Soda desperately. He closed his eyes, trying to hide the pain he was feeling.

"Oh, now your hair's all bloody!" Josh cried with fake sympathy. "It's okay Soda. I'll take care of that."

Josh took the switchblade and brought it to the very top of Soda's hair. He took a huge clumpful and cut it clean off. All that was left was a giant bald spot. Josh then cut deep gashes in the bald spot. He dropped the hair on Soda's neck.

"Oops. Let me get that."

Josh took the knife and put on Soda's neck. He held it down until dark blood started to flood the gash and covered the blade.

Josh laughed and flipped the switchblade in the air. He threw it up and caught just before it hit Soda in the face.

"I guess we'll go to the part now. Send a message to Darry though. Tell him that Josh is coming for him. And his family." He stood up and dropped the switchblade, which ended up stabbing Soda in the arm. "Oops. My bad."

The other Socs all started to laugh and ran quickly towards their mustangs. In about a minute, they were all gone. I staggered for a moment, and then crawled over to Soda.

He still hadn't moved.

"Soda?" I asked cautiously. "Come on. We need to get Darry, or somebody."

Still no movement.

I shoved him gently. "Soda?"

He coughed and I could see blood fly through the air. He turned and smiled at me. His teeth were a dark red. "I'm fine Sandy." He whispered.

I looked at the blade stuck in his arm. It was down deep. Blood was seeping through. "Well come on. We need to get somebody." I stood up with my hands out to help him.

"Yeah yeah." He mumbled as he took my hands and stood up. He stood up, staggering a little in his walk.

When he seemed okay to walk, I punched him in shoulder. "Don't you dare scare me like that again Sodapop!" I nearly yelled.

He smiled sheepishly. "Yes Mam."

We walked silently for awhile, until Soda quietly said, "Sandy? Did I mention I love you?"

I kissed him on the cheek. Blood filled my mouth. When I was finished, I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Love you too Sodapop."

* * *

><p>AN: Want me to continue?<p> 


End file.
